cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Michael Hall
Anthony Michael Hall (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Edward Scissorhands (1990)'' [Jim]: Falls to his death after a fight with Johnny Depp, on top of being stabbed in the chest and stomach by Depp (who then shoves him out through a window while his hand is still stuck in Hall's body), while Winona Ryder looks on; we see his body when the angry mob arrives at the mansion. *''The Grave (1996)'' [Travis Purcell]: Dies (off-screen) of asphyxiation after being sealed in a mine by Gabrielle Anwar. * The Killing Grounds'' (1998)' [''Art Styles]: Impaled on a makeshift spear by Rodney A. Grant, he manages to wound Grant in return before dying, his body is later seen when Courtney Gains discovers him. TV Deaths *Saturday Night Live (May 24, 1986)'' [Himself]: Burned to death, alongside most of the cast and crew, when Billy Martin douses the room with gasoline and lights it on fire before the good-nights. Everyone can be seen running and screaming around the smoky room as the credits roll in a cliff-hanger parody. They don't die on-screen, but their fates are clear. This lampoons the season 11's (1985-86) cast which was not well-received and criticized for not gelling together into a comedic ensemble. Only Jon Lovitz, Nora Dunn and Dennis Miller would make it back to the next season. (Played for comic effect.) *Tales from the Crypt: Creep Course (1993)' [''Reggie Skulnick]: Throws up his dissolved interior organs after Jeffrey Jones spikes Anthony's drink with an Egyptian embalming fluid; his and Jones' mummified bodies are seen at the end of the episode when Nina Siemaszko shows them to Rende Rae Norman and Julius Carrey. *''A Bucket of Blood '''(The Death Artist)'' (1995)' [''Walter Paisley]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. (See also Dick Miller in the 1959 original.) *''Hijacked: Flight 285'' (1996 TV) [Peter Cronin]: Shot twice in the chest by a SWAT officer. * Hitched'' (2001 TV)' [''Ted Robbins]: Killed in a car crash. *CSI: Miami: In the Wind (2010)'' [James Bradstone]: Executed by the State of Florida for killing his wife (Lois Atkins) and daughter (Hannah Victoria Stock). *Z Nation: Corporate Retreat (2015)' [''Gideon Could]: Head smashed in with a wooden beam by Justin Shenkarow Gallery Jim's death.png|Anthony Michael Hall in Edward Scissorhands Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Hall, Anthony Michael Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Blondes Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Sci-fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Awkward Cast Members Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by head smashing Category:Z Nation Cast Members Category:Riverdale Cast Members Category:Rosewood Cast Members Category:Brat Pack Cast Members Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:National Lampoon Cast Members